Someone's at the Door! a Tadamu fanfic
by dearmaniacc
Summary: The door opens. Tadase and Ikuto aren't fighting. A new Easter Plot. Tadase has a breakfast at the Hinamori's. Ami ruins the entire house. Comedy/Romance/Drama. Rated T for excessive swearing in some chapters. R&R please. Chappie 6 is upp!
1. Dingdong! Someone at the Door!

**Miki, Ran, Suu: Shugo, shugo!**

**Miki: And now we start Shugo Chara Time!**

**Meow: Hey, it's not Shugo Chara Time!**

**Amu: Guys! Meh...**

**Miki, Ran, Suu: Doki!**

**Meow: Miki, Ran, Suu, it's not Japan!**

**Background Singers: Shugo, shugo, yes!**

**Meow: Gah! I give up!**

**Amu: This is just a fanfic, not the actual show!**

**Ran: But the script!**

**Suu: Suu got a script...**

**Miki: Then why do I have a script?!**

**Amu: Just throw it away!**

**Miki, Ran, Suu: But Meow gave it to us!**

**Meow: Liars!**

**Suu: Suu is not a liar!**

**Miki, Ran: Eh?! I'm not a liar!**

**Amu: Meow...**

**Meow: Uhm...**

**Amu: Meow does not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara! Doki! in any humanly possible way. Meow only owns this fanfic, which she only did because she was bored, and OCs that weren't in the manga or the show. Also, this fanfic may contain spoilers.**

**Meow: But...**

**Amu: Liar.**

**Meow: Spotlight stealer.**

**Ikuto: Shut up.**

**Meow, Amu: Gah?! Shut up Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: I thought your heart beats faster whenever you see me...**

**Amu: Shut up you perverted liar cat-freak! Idiot!**

**Meow: ...**

**Ran: Amu cussed!**

**Amu: MEH! Nuh-uh.**

**Ran: Character Change!**

**Amu: Yes, Meow, I did cuss! Hey, what? RAN!**

**Suu: Lying is a terrible thing.**

**Meow: Just on with the Tadamu fanfic!**

**Ikuto: Tadamu?**

**Amu: Shut up!**

**Meow: This OOC is way too long.**

**Amu: Then shut up!**

**Meow: ...**

**Amu: Quit posting random messages! And shut up!**

**Meow: Meanie.**

**Amu: Shut up! We've taken up too much space – on with the show!**

**Meow: Ahem... fanfic.**

**Amu: Shut up!**

**Meow: I'm telling Tadase!**

**Amu: Hey, get back here you idiot!**

**Meow: Haha, you can never get me!**

**Amu: Meanie.**

**Meow: Shut up.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I am having a_

That was all Amu could write in her notebook. She had just woken up at 7:53 AM and she couldn't even write one measly sentence. "Amu-chan, something wrong?" asked Suu, who was cleaning a pair of Amu's socks. "Nothing," Amu sighed. It was a Saturday, one of the greatest days of the week. It was strange that Amu would feel so dejected. She loved going to Guardian Meetings, and cleansing X-Characters, even if they were still in their eggs, was actually kind of exciting. "I think something is wrong," said Dia from her egg.

Crack. Dia came out from her egg, as energetic and happy as she was when she Character Transformed with Amu. Ah, that brought back memories, she thought. "Suu thinks Amu has a problem," Suu said, waking up a grumpy Miki. "Man, I was up late with Kiseki and Yoru... I need my beauty sleep anyways, Suu!" Dia simply and calmly soothed her with the words, "Now, Miki, It'll be all right. Please go back to sleep." And Miki simply lay there, snoring gently, so that it almost wasn't heard.

"Wow," Suu quietly whispered. "Even Suu could never do that." "Now, Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Dia's voice sounded as clear as a strum of a harp-string, and as light as a feather. It seemed to hypnotize everybody in the room as she spoke. It even seemed to seduce shy Amu Hinamori as she hesitated, then slowly murmured, "Tadase-kun likes me back." Ran giggled while Suu and Dia said, "That's great, Amu-chan." Miki simply let out an extra-large snore and then muttered something about Kiseki. Boy, that felt great, and I also have something to write in my diary, Amu thought.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a great day. Dia hatched from her egg and I told my Guardian Characters about Tadase's confession. Ran giggled, which was kind of annoying, and Dia said that it was a great thing that he likes me. Suu followed Dia's example, and Miki was asleep. Boy, will she miss out. I'm getting hungry right now, so me and my Characters are going to get some taiyaki._

_-Amu_

_P.S. Yawn~  
_

"That's less than you usually write." That voice was oddly familiar. But how? "So, I'm missing out, huh?" No... it couldn't be... "I thought we were going out for taiyaki. I want a chocolate one." Wait... it was?! "Miki!" Amu shouted. She quickly put her hand over her mouth. "I hope I didn't wake up my parents," she whispered. "Who's Miki?!" yelled Mom. Mom was an editor for The Housewife's Monthly, or whatever. It was pretty hard to fool her. "Nobody!" shrieked Amu.

"Good job, Amu! Good job, Amu!" Ran cheered. "Meh..." Miki said. "Breakfast!" Dad called. Dad was a wild bird photographer, and not really famous. The only thing he likes more than photographing birds is photographing Ami, my little sister. He doesn't want me or Ami to grow up, so he freaks out when a boy comes in. So just imagine him at breakfast, when Ami doesn't want her green peppers, and Mom says she needs to eat her peppers to grow up; Dad would say, "I'd be ok if my Ami stayed exactly the way she is," and then Mom would get mad because she wants Ami to eat her green peppers.

"Coming!" I shouted. I got my old bunny slippers on and I went down. "Amu-chan should have had taiyaki," Miki muttered under her breath. And of course, the doorbell rang. Amu opened the door and -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meow: The end!**

**Amu: This is unusually short!**

**Meow: Yeah, a cliffhanger, I know. It's for suspense.**

**Ran: What suspense?**

**Ikuto: Dammit, came in the wrong time – didn't have enough suspense there.**

**Amu: Shut up.**

**Ikuto: And Meow says:**

**Meow: Shut up.**

**Ikuto: Here comes the parade.**

**Meow: -parades around Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: And then Dia arrives.**

**Tadase: Hi, why am I here?**

**Amu: Tadase! -hugs-**

**Meow: -stares-**

**Ikuto: Dammit, I'm losing my mysteriousity and charm.**

**Amu: What charm?**

**Tadase: IKUTO! SHOO!**

**Ikuto: Ok, Kiddy King.**

**Tadase: Cat Theif! Hold on, Cat Thief!**

**Ikuto: Kiddy King can't spell.**

**Meow: Shut up both of you!**


	2. Best of Friends

**Meow: Woohoo! Welcome back, fans, to Someone's at the Door! We had a bit of a cliffhanger back there -**

**Amu, Miki, Ran, Suu: A bit?**

**Meow: Ok, a lot. Anyways, in this new chapter, we'll see who's at the door. And I guarantee that this will be longer!**

**Kiseki: Commoners, do not trust this dame!**

**Miki: Since when was she royalty?**

**Ran: Yeah!**

**Suu: Suu thinks Meow-chan isn't telling the truth.**

**Meow: Oh yeah? Well... um... just see it now!**

**Amu: Kiseki? Tadase must be near!**

**Kiseki: Commoner, don't! Off with her head!**

**Miki (whispers): He's old-fashioned.**

**Meow: On with!**

**Kiseki: Ahem.**

**Meow: Fine! I do not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki! in any way possible. I only own this fanfic, blah-blah-blah. Happy? Now let's go on with?**

**Miki: (whispers) Meow is old-fashioned.**

**Meow: Eh?!**

* * *

"Amu-chan should have had taiyaki," Miki muttered under her breath. And of course, the doorbell rang. Amu opened the door and -

"Tadase-kun? And Ikuto? No... impossible!" The two boys were standing there, a blond boy about Amu's age, and a blue-haired teen, several years older than the boy. _Tadase-kun? And Ikuto? In the same area as each other? Without fighting? This must be pretty vital,_ Amu thought.

"Amu-chan," Tadase said. "if I may call you that?" Amu stared at him like glass. She snapped out of it and humbly answered, "Sure."

_He finally decided,_ She thought once more. _My heart's beating faster just listening to it. I like Tadase-kun, but what's Ikuto doing here? _Tadase made Amu lose her train of thought as he continued, "Me and Ikuto-kun have decided to stop fighting."

_Ikuto-kun?_ Amu wondered. She noticed Ikuto was silent, and had a neutral expression on his face as if he reluctantly agreed with Tadase. His head slowly nodded, yet by his entire body language, and his face, Amu could tell he was embarrassed, and trying hard not to blush.

Tadase seemed to be embarrassed also, but his face was tinted with a red that only could mean he would say something very personal. From his lips, he slowly emitted a strange duo of words, that made even Ikuto blush. "For you." Amu's face turned as red as Tadase's. _For me? I'm stubborn, ok. And I'm a little harsh sometimes. But... me?_ She turned towards a rosy Ikuto, who had his head down, letting all of his locks drape in areas around his face. "Amu..." he murmured.

He stood up, tall and confident, at least that's what it seemed. His pink face had vanished a little, and his bangs covered up his eyes, which still had the usual mischievous shine.

"Tadase isn't lying," he finally said. "We've really stopped." Tadase looked up at Ikuto, and he smiled. "We're friends again." he said. And Ikuto gave a smile, a smile that seemed mischievous. He then frowned and shouted, "Yoru!"

A small snicker was heard, followed by a stifled chuckle, which continued with 2 other giggles. "Quiet, commoners! We'll be discovered!" somebody whispered. "Miki, Ran, Suu!" Amu shouted. "Who are Yoru, Tadase, Ikuto, Miki, Ran, and Suu?" cried a 5-year-old. Ami was too curious today. At first she found a suspicious stain on her blanket, played detective to see what it was and who made it, questioned her breakfast on where it was from, then played with some new doll with a diamond on it. That doll sure sounded familiar.

"Dia!" Amu shouted. And she raced up to her room. No Dia anywhere. Amu wasn't used to having four Shugo Charas. She still thought Dia was an egg sometimes. "Dia!" she cried. The shouting rang throughout the empty corridor. No Dia in sight. "Oh man," Amu murmured. "Egg... Dia... lost."

Tadase quickly ran up behind Amu, and comforting her, he said, "Don't worry. We'll find Dia, not doubt." And his hand went into hers. "She'll come back." Amu smiled and said, "Thanks, Tadase-kun." And her grip tightened, but hardly. _Tadase-kun really could be the one. But what about Ikuto?_ The thoughts ran through the young girl's mind like horses. "Ooh, romance! I'll tell mommy and daddy and grammy and my new diamond dollie! She's yellow and likes flowers too! She's nice, too!" Ami screamed.

_Dia!_ Amu thought. Tadase seemed to read Amu's mind and said, "Looks like Ami has Dia."

Amu sped off to Ami's room and – where's Dia? A mischievous cat-boy came from behind the bed-frame, with a deadly sneer and a yellow Diamond Shugo Chara is his hand. "I couldn't help but have some fun."

Tadase quickly ran up behind Amu, and asked, "Did he hurt you?" Amu shook her head, but she was furious with Ikuto.

Yoru floated up behind him, looking a little tired. _He must have ran with the alley cats earlier,_ Miki thought. Ran floated up behind him, ready to do her cheer. Miki giggled before a very deafening noise came from behind the cat chara. "Nyaha Nyato Cha!" Even though Ran was cheering some mumblfied nonsense, the cat chara wasn't surprised. Neither was Ikuto. But Tadase was. And Amu's face turned cherry red.

While she scolded her 3 charas, Ikuto let go of Dia, who simply said, "Now, all of you, stop fighting." Everything happened in slow-motion for Tadase. Dia spoke the words as light as a mountain-goat was nimble. But her voice seemed to be amplified by a thousand stereos without sounding any louder. Everyone turned their heads, even Tadase. And everything was at peace.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today was kindof ok. Tadase told me that Ikuto (he called him Ikuto-kun though, which was kindof weird) and him would stop fighting. I guess he really does like me. I feel so mad though, because Ami here took my newly-hatched Dia and played with her. WITHOUT ASKING! When Ami grows up, she better be more mature. Wha? Tadase-kun's looking my way! Gah! Must cover up diary. Write less! Nah, wait, why should I cover it up. Gah! IKUTO-KUN! MUSTHIDE. NOW._

_Amu_

"Tadase-kun is coming your way-desu!" cried Suu. "I know that!" Amu rambled. "Where to hide it?" panicked Ran. _In Ami's bookshelf, Ran!_ Amu thought. She quickly shoved her poor notebook in the giant stash of books. But just then Ami cried, "I want to read a book!" And she took the diary out of her pile.

* * *

**Meow: Oh my, not only is this story longer, it's getting more dramatic!**

**Amu: I hope me and my Tadase-koi live happily ever after!**

**Tadase: Me too, Amu-koi.**

**Meow: Since when are you -koi?**

**Amu: Since now!**

**Tadase: Why not? You're a Tadamu person, right?**

**Meow: Yeah, was just curious.**

**Miki: You can't have a -koi. I said so. And no buts.**

**Meow: Aww!  
**


	3. I'm Not a Perv!

**Miki, Ran, Suu: Shugo, Shugo!**

**Miki: With a "doki", it's time to start FanFic time!**

**Suu: Today Amu-chan's diary is being read!**

**Ran: Oh no!**

**Yoru: Hehe...**

**Suu: How will Amu-chan get her diary back?**

**Meow: DOKI!**

**Miki, Ran, Suu: Heh?**

* * *

**[insert anime theme music here]**

"Tadase-kun is coming your way-desu!" cried Suu. "I know that!" Amu rambled. "Where to hide it?" panicked Ran. _In Ami's bookshelf, Ran!_ Amu thought. She quickly shoved her poor notebook in the giant stash of books. But just then Ami cried, "I want to read a book!" And she took the diary out of her pile.

Ami gripped the diary tightly. She looked like she wasn't going to let go of the notebook. Thankfully Amu wrote Amu's Notebook in pencil. But what's this? "Suu!" Amu shouted. Instead of Amu's handwriting and the word "Notebook", there was a certain Shugo Chara's handwriting on her cover, and the word - "Diary!?" Amu cried. Dia came up, cool as a cucumber. "Chara-Nari with me, Amu-chan." _How's a Chara-Nari with Dia supposed to help?!_ Amu panicked in her head. But she would have done anything so that her notebook – I mean diary, would have been replaced. Amu sighed. "Ok," she murmured. "My heart, unlock." Swirling lights came around both Amu and Dia. With a wink to Amu, Dia went into her egg. Amu put Dia in her locket as it begun to glow yellow. There was a flash of bright light when Dia and Amu cried: "Chara-Nari: Amulet Diamond!" Tadase walked in, then accidentally said out loud, "Holy..." He covered up his mouth. This was a Character Transformation with Dia! She looked lovely in her outfit. Ikuto was staring too. Amu had looked older to him in the outfit. Either way, both boys were gaping without knowing it. Amu winked at both and shouted, "Crystal Freeze!" Time froze, and Amulet Diamond snatched the diary from Ami. Dia said from inside the locket, "Put the diary behind your back!" Surely enough, Amu's hands had a mind of their own. They reached behind Amu's back without Amu being able to say anything. Both boys were still gaping. "Undo!" Amu shouted. Ami cried, "My diary poofed out of my hands a few minutes ago!" _**Your**__ diary? _Amu thought._ I guess Ami is a sucky reader. It was a wonderful day, if you ignore the fact about Ikuto-kun, Ami, Dia getting lost, Ikuto-kun, Ikuto snatching Dia, the gaping, Ami taking the notebook, and Ikuto-kun. I forgot to mention Ikuto-kun. Did I already add Ikuto-kun? Because Ikuto-kun was REALLY. REALLY. WEIRD. Oh, yeah – Ikuto-kun was weird too. Oh yeah, and Ami threw up cookies today. SIIICK. SICKY. SICKY-SICKY. SICKY. SUCKY. SUCKFUL. SUCKY-SUCKY. I better shut up. Sucky._ So everyone went back home, except for Amu, who was already at home. Amu went on to a computer and Skyped with Rima before surfing the internet.

Amu's PoV (Point of View)

_Basically, I went online to some website. I think it was a blog. Or was it that other site? I forget. So anyways, I went to this site, something about disasters. And I read it. Guess what? When this website got translated into sucky Japanese, I ended up reading this:_

_Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to show panties that are meant to show off butt crack without showing the viewers any butt crack. It is important that we protect the viewers of Victoria's Secret from seeing any butt crack. Failure is not an option. Butt crack._

_So, there was this almost-nekkid lady, who had her backside to the camera THANKFULLY. And she was wearing just her knickers. MMHM. And anyways, there, where the butt-crack should be, I saw no butt-crack. I cracked up at this. Guess what? I read that out loud, and then I heard a male teenager's laugh. I turned towards the window and the pervy cat-idiot was up a tree, watching closely through the glass._

_I ignored him and turned to another page. There, a baby was playing. I read the description once more:_

_This little piggy went to market. This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef. This little piggy had none. This little piggy saw the two extra piggies, and wait, what?_

_And there it was, a toddler with 7 fingers! Of course, I laughed like a hyena after reading that. Pervy cat-idiot was chuckling too. Dammit. When I asked him what he was laughing at, he said I looked like the 7-fingered toddler. You look like the lady without a butt-crack, I told him. Then started calling each other names. "Legless Doctor!" "Handless Lady!" Of course, I won. Ikuto was a close second. Haha, Ikuto. Haha. Then again, there was ONE upsetting thing he called me. It was a fat lady made to look skinny. The nerve of that pervert. THE NERVE._

Ikuto's PoV

_Oh, hohoho, I called Amu a fat, jiggly female sumo-wrestler computer-edited to look underweight. Oh, hoho. I should call Utau that sometimes if she bugs the Amu out of me. Hehe. I imagine Amu right now, being her fat sumo-wrestler self right now. 'Burp,' she would say, 'Can I have 12 more burgers?' I bet she'd be so fat, I could walk just one step around her and get lost. A great insult opportunity! Ah, wait. I made that fake agreement to be 'BEST BUDDIES' with Kiddy King. Until I am freed from Easter, I would have to act all girly and dumb like Mr. Gay. Damn you, Utau. Damn you. I will get revenge on you, Utau, you fat, jiggly, sumo-wrestler. Step-dad here has this new plot. A new plot with my ex-girlfriend. It will never work. I will be free from Kiddy King AND Easter one day. ONE DAY._

**Meow: Oh my! What will happen with Easter's new plot? What is Easter's new plot? And will it work?**

**Amu: Let's wait and see next time on:**

**Ikuto: MY FanFic, WHERE I FINALLY GET GLORY!**

**Meow: Nooo, next time on Someone's at The Door!**


	4. A Mysterious Girl

* * *

**Hi. In case you're wondering where Amu and the others are... you can just say they're really, erm, tied up in certain matters. I have to blab on and on about the story. So, basically, this is the part when we meet the mysterious Ikuto's ex-girlfriend. Is she blonde? Is she brunette? And does she have a double chin? Let's find out in Someone's at The Door! Now, that didn't sound right...**

_Step-dad here has this new plot. A new plot with my ex-girlfriend. It will never work. I will be free from Kiddy King AND Easter one day. ONE DAY._

3rd person PoV

Amu yawned. It was a Monday. "Up we go!" she whispered to herself. Her charas weren't even awake yet. Miki was snoring, Ran was muttering gibberish, Suu was rolling around in her egg, and Dia? We don't really know. Amu had woken up a minute before the alarm clock. She had gotten used to it because Ran had set the alarm clock to go, "WAKE UP AMU-CHAN! IT'S A BRIGHT AND EARLY DAY! GET UP! GIT UP!" at 7:00 AM. "I am not a sumo wrestler lady," Amu muttered. She fell down on top of something warm. And large. It had a heartbeat. And it breathed. "IKUTO!" Amu shouted. The cat-boy yawned and tried to sit up. Nope, couldn't sit up. He tried again, ending up bumping into Amu's head. Believe it or not, Amu was a hard-headed lady – literally. "Ow," Ikuto bit his tongue. "At urf." Amu turned around. The cat-boy was now rubbing his forehead, which turned a shade of red. "Take that, sumo-wrestler lady." Amu smirked. She beared a pretty good resemblance to Yoru. She then got up, got dressed, and headed out the door.

Amu's PoV

_Ikuto is a perv. Ikuto is a perv. Ikuto is a perv. You know why? I was walking to school. Ikuto tackled me, breathed in my ear, then whispered, "I have an entire website with nude-pics of me." BAKAAA. He follows me around so much it's like he's one of my stalkers. When I tried to walk away, he tripped me, saved me with his tail, then let me fall flat on my face. And he left. Then he THREW a SAUSAGE at me. A raw SAUSAGE. I think he aimed for my butt. Because it landed pretty close. Ikuto is a perv._

Tadase's PoV

**I was just in the Royal Garden. We hadn't done much work lately due to the low amount of ? Eggs and X Eggs. Some lady came in, punched me in the face, and left. She was about 17, had a scar on her left cheek. She was an idiot. Wore stiletto heels, had a black dress that hardly covered up her undies. Wore some strange gloves, with the finger parts worn away. Before she left, sounding like Utau except more mature, she said, "Don't mess with my Ikuto-koi." Wtf? She was his Girlfriend or something? She looks like this insane goth with brown hair! Ikuto must have become a desperate idiot over the years. What happened anyways? It was like seeing Utau the stubborn again. Except Utau called me gay. Whaa? Just confusing. I noticed something, though. One of my cups of tea were empty. Haaaa. So goddamn weird. I wonder what happened? Maybe she's, like, zen. Haa.**

3rd person PoV

Amu walked into the Royal Garden. Yaya and Tadase were waiting for her. Amu's cup of tea was empty. "Where's my tea?" she asked. Her face was in a puzzling expression, which seemed to be glued onto her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed in an angry way, whereas her eyes showed sympathy and sadness.

Nagihiko walked in, saying, "She looks sad." "Thank you, Nagihiko-kun, for ruining one of those moments." Tadase muttered under his breath. "It's just what I do," came the answer. Amu looked at them, curious once more, asking, "Eh? What moment? Does this have to do with my tea?" "Yaya-chan wants French." "Yaya!" "Myeh! Yaya wants FWENCH." "Yaya's perverted. Yaya's perverted," sang Nagihiko. "Yaya wants FWENCH FOOD!" All of this was hurting Amu's head. She got a deadly headache that spread like a virus. "OW! YAYA'S WITTLE HEAD HUWTS!" "Gah, headache!" "Sch, my head feels achy." "Amu-chan, does your head hurt?" "Yeah." "Mine, too." "We should go through it together." "YAYA'S HEAD HUWTS MOWE!" "Yeah." "Haa. My head is achy againn." This was too annoying to Amu. She walked away without a trace. Rima did too. And then, realizing both Amu and Rima were gone, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Yaya went home.

Amu's PoV

_I got a headache at the wrong time, so I went home. Everyone else – mysteriously – got a headache too. I've been GoogleTalking with Rima for the past hour:_

_RiRipwns231: Hey, Amu._

_4CharasGURL: Hey, Rima-tan. Anything new?_

_RiRipwns231: Yeah. I got 12 confessions last month._

_4CharasGURL: Whaa?_

_RiRipwns231: All of the confessees were from the Computer/Nerd club. Idiots._

_4CharasGURL: I only got 2 confessions. I value the King's confession, but then -_

_RiRipwns231: Hot guy?_

_4CharasGURL: How did you know?_

_RiRipwns231: I have skillz like that. LOL._

_Did you reject it?_

_Amu?_

_4CharasGURL: Sorry, I had to chase off Cat-Pervert._

_Yeah, I rejected it REALY flatly._

_RiRipwns231: Good call. The only other hot kid bside Nagi..._

_4CharasGURL: You like Nagi._

_RiRipwns231: Don't tell Nagi!_

_4CharasGURL: Don't tell Tadase about my outer personality._

_Why did I just type that!_

_RiRipwns231: Deal. Uh-oh, Mum's yeling. That's my cu._

_4CharasGURL: Alright, see you later._

_---RiRipwns231 has left---_

_We type slowly. Yeaaah. By the way, I saw a creepy goth brunette walking down the street. She muttered something that sounded like "Kiddy King." Whaa? Anyways, the Ikuto thing? Yeah. Ikuto muttered something under his breath about a girl. And he did not mean me. I'm glad my parents went on a 3-week vacation with Ami. I actually bribed them into NOT taking me! How great is that or what? But I have to deal with Ikuto. Speaking of Ikuto, why are there so low 'bad' eggs? This usually leads up to a new Easter plot. Haa – an Easter plot! I have to inform Tadase-koi – I did not just say 'Tadase-koi'. I did not. I have to inform the Guardians about this!_

**I didn't fit it as much funnies as I did the other one! This is a time for drama. When will the plot unveil? What is the plot? And can I get any hotter? Find out on Someone's at the Door!**

**(That sounded weird, too...)**


	5. The Pot Of Trouble's Brewin'

**Ikuto: Hello, _Amu._ I see you are... tied up in things.**

**Amu: Mrrf! Ei heet joo Ifutof!**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry, I didn't hear that.**

**Amu: [insert death glare here]**

**Ikuto: I'll just leave you here, _Amu._**

**Amu: Ooff. Tho meen!**

_I'm glad my parents went on a 3-week vacation with Ami. I actually bribed them into NOT taking me! How great is that or what? But I have to deal with Ikuto. Speaking of Ikuto, why are there so low 'bad' eggs? This usually leads up to a new Easter plot. Haa – an Easter plot! I have to inform Tadase-koi – I did not just say 'Tadase-koi'. I did not. I have to inform the Guardians about this!_

3rd person PoV

Amu walked with a cherry-red face down the sidewalk by her house. She didn't want to go home. Never.

She had this strange feeling in her stomach, it was just boiling. Ikuto would be there. Teasing her as always. Making her face flush with a cranberry red. It was just awful.

Amu took a bite of her strawberry Pocky nervously. Her parents would be expecting her. Ikuto would be expecting her. Pressure. Teasing. She was a just a little girl with a harsh life.

What were Shugo Charas really? How did they work?

It's all confusing! The little gears of Amu's mind whirred, but they didn't seem to do much. Bells and whistles tooted and shrilled, but nothing was getting done.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. All that was little was now the only thing she cared about. All that was important became little. Why did she paint her face a different color, when her true color was perfectly fine? Why did she want to be all these little things, when she was already perfect in her own way? Only one voice was in her head, but she heard a new voice, which reminded her of a certain friend of hers, whom always seemed to be on a sugar-rush.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya was standing there like an eager first-grader, or rather, an eager dog, waiting for their treat. It seemed if you put her in a chair, she wouldn't stand still.

Amu PoV

_Yeah, I didn't want to go home, so I basically just wandered off. For some really weird reason, I didn't go to the planetarium, where that creepy-hot dude practically lives._

"_More tea?" What the heck is wrong with you! You remind me of Ikuto and Tadase morphed together into one hot creep dude. A CREEPDUDE! And their ages are combined too. CREEPDUDE! Gaah. What is a 12-year-old to do, when I know two CREEPDUDES and Mr. I Can't Read You._

_Man. Cool&Spicy creeeping back in. Creeeeeepy. CREEPDUDES. By the way, this British girl was singing some song from America. It goes like this, I think:_

_And you're hot and your cold._

_You're yes and you're no._

_Your up and your down._

_Your round and about._

_What the hell? And even worse, she sang it with a British Accent. So now it sounds like:_

_Aund yowr hawt aund yowr cohld_

_Yowr yous aund yowr noh._

_Yowr uwp aund yowr dohwn._

_Yowr rouhnd aund ahbowt._

_Idiot British. Haaa. British idiotsss._

3rd person PoV

Yaya was yapping, and Amu was ignoring her. Wow, what a long day for Amu.

'Hot and Cold' got stuck in her head so that if you could hear her thoughts, she'd be like a 'Hot and Cold' radio.

There was one funny thing though. Yaya was busy talking about icecream, when a guy walking his dog appeared. Yaya bent over, said, "Good goggie!", then scolded him.

The dog had tossed cookies on Yaya's shoe. "Goggie thwew up on Yaya's poor foot!" she shouted.

And of course, the owner said, "Whoops, _Amu_." Wait, what?

Ikuto PoV

_So what? I don't have an allowance anymore, so I had to make some quick bucks. Yeah, sure. I'm a cat, sure. But this freak was paying 50 bucks an hour! How could I pass it up, when I owe my guy some moola? Whut? Hold on, I have an Easter meeting. We never do that anymore, but oh well._

_[time elapse half an hour]_

_Alright, so basically, he just – nevermind. Just check out this flashback._

_[flashback]_

_Ikuto sat in a bumpy, uncomfortable chair. He had to wait at least 10 minutes before the Director arrived. He had that pleased look on his face. "Meet Meleida." was the last thing he said. "Not my ex, not my ex," Ikuto murmured._

_A brunette popped out from behind, with this giant smirk. She looked like an insane goth with brown hair._

"_Hello, Ikuto-**koi**. I've come back for youuu!" she sang. "Did I mention how she sings? She bears real good resemblance to a hippopotamus..." Ikuto muttered. "Ooohhh, Ikuto-koiiii!"_

_[/flashback]_

_Man, that sucked. Anyways, I hid a security cam and made it record live to YouTube Japan! in HD and movie-style sound! Oh yeah. And guess what? **Amu **watched YouTube, and she found out the plan!_

_That's for imprisoning me in this fucking hell. Curse you, Easter! And I have to do this with my fucking ex-girlfriend! You bakas._

3rd person PoV

Ikuto stood by the window of Amu's room. No Amu there. He had to torment her. Anything to get away from Easter. And Meleida. Tormented felt Ikuto. But then Tadase came. Perfect time to prank him. That Yoru side of Ikuto was really coming out. Or maybe that was just his character change.

Tadase PoV

**I was just walking home. I found a 5 dollar bill. I knew it was an Ikuto prank because it had black string.**

**And well, I was really stupid because I stepped on it, and I fell on my butt. Classic prankster, that Ikuto. Gramma made a fuzz over my red behind. Haaa. You're an evil cat.**

**Anyways, I saw Amu's house. Should I ask her out now or later? Did she really like me, or did she pretend? Is Amu your average girl, whose crushes fade slowly? Maan, I hope she really meant it. Because I'm asking her out tomorrow and nobody can stop me.**

**Ikuto: Kiddy King fell in love... oooh. In the next fanfic chapter, I'm in charge.**

**Amu: No, you're not.**

**Ikuto: [ran away]**

**Amu: Coward.**


	6. My Pancakes Are Fluffy!

**Ikuto: Did you think I was joking?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Should I ask her out now or later? Did she really like me, or did she pretend? Is Amu your average girl, whose crushes fade slowly? Maan, I hope she really meant it. Because I'm asking her out tomorrow and nobody can stop me.**

Amu PoV

_I was out in the kitchen, making johnnycakes for breakfast. It was the only thing I could cook by myself without screwing the entire thing up. _

_I had to make exactly four johnnycakes – one for Ami, one for Mom, one for Dad, and one for me. I put the last down on the plate._

_I was done. All 3 johnnycakes on a plate. Wait a minute! Who took my johnnycake!?_

_The last thing I heard was, "I don't know, **Amu**. I wonder who did take your pancakes..."_

_I could hear Tadase shouting, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" in my head. "Hey, weren't you supposed to be at peace?" I asked. I couldn't shout, or my parents would wake up._

"_I said I was at peace with Kiddy King, **Amu**. He didn't say I should stop waging war with you." Ikuto said, sarcastically._

"_Well you should stop!" I shouted back at him. Bad call that was. I woke up Dad. My dad. My boy-jealous dad. I would be proud of that when hell freezes over._

"_Amu-chan!" came from upstairs. "Is there a boy in our house?" I turned around. Ikuto was gone. That was one of his stupid cat tricks, Tadase would say. "No!" I shouted back._

_I had to come up with an excuse. "Um..." I thought. Thought some more. Then I had it. "I burned one of my johnnycakes!"_

_There was no response from Dad, Mom, or Ami. "Phew," I said to myself. "Close call," said a sarcastic teen._

_I jumped back. Ikuto was in front of me. That was another one of his cat tricks._

"_You're just a big baby. You can't even go away from me without coming back." I said. For a second, Ikuto looked hurt. Then he looked out the window, carried me up to my room, and sat in my bed. The idiot. Though now I had a new insult. "Sex offender."_

_Ikuto looked very mad. He stormed off up into a tree nearby the window and vanished. I looked at Ikuto one last time. He had a loose twig up his nose._

Tadase PoV

_Do you like it? I changed my PoV to italics. So anyways, here's what happened:_

_I was going to Amu's house to ask her out. I said goodbye to Grammy, left her a glass of water, and fluffed up some of her pillows before leaving. I got pretty used to that._

_Whatever, so I was heading to Amu's to ask her out. I was wearing my finest clothes – my uniform. Otherwise I would have to wear khaki shorts and a checkered nerd-shirt. I hate those clothes. They're so damn itchy!_

_Well, anyways, I was going to Amu's in my school uniform. I had taken off my cape, so it was just this tuxedo-outfit thing. Even though there was no school today, I had still felt comfy in these clothes. Making sure the poor clothes hadn't worn out was a good thing too._

_So I rang the doorbell. I waited a little bit. It was polite after all. Amu's parents might learn to take a liking to me. Amu's father may take a little more time though._

_I suck at telling point of views, don't I? I'll do better now._

_I rang the doorbell and Amu's father answered it. He freaked out, cried, then slammed the door in my face while still crying. Meanie. I could hear Amu's mom, probably named like Midori, and Amu's dad, Tsumungu, arguing. Apparently, Midori won. Amu's mom opened the door, shouted, "Amu-chan, we have an extra surprise guest!" and let me sit down at the table. She wants me to join the Hinamoris for breakfast._

_I sat down in a chair, and I watched Amu make pancakes. They looked so light and fluffy and buttery that inside my head, I was drooling up a whole river. That didn't sound right, but it's true. I also looked at her hairclips._

_They were Xs. Not an X-Egg X, but her plain old X hairclips. That made me love her just enough to want to marry her. Haaa. We're too young though. But I would love to be called Tadase-koi._

_Amu was now serving the light, fluffy, buttery pancakes. She looked heavenly, as she always did, more heavenly than how the pancakes would taste. There was a plate with 6 johnnycakes on it. All of them were big, fluffy, and smelled so delicious, any more yum and I'd have to run backwards to keep from flying. Hinamori Amu makes the best pancakes ever. When she saw me though, she nearly dropped her pancakes. "T-t-tadase-kun?"_

Amu PoV

_OMG. Tadase is having breakfast with me. He is sitting right next to me. Oh mi god he is right next to me. He is looking at me. He is looking at me. He is smiling. He is making that adorable face again. EEE! Must smile back. MUST LOOK GOOD IN FRONT OF TADASE-KOI. I did not just say Tadase-koi. I did not. Why do I keep calling him -koi? YES!! Managed to look ok. Wait a minute! MUST STAY STRONG._

_Oh, sorry. Just my roaming thoughts._

_I was making delicious pancakes. It was a good day, because my pancakes were pancakes, and not crepes. Nobody likes flat pancakes. I ended up putting a little too much butter in the batter, because the pancakes were sliding a bit. They smelled pretty good, because some creature growled. Tadase laughed and said, "Let us feast!" Miki muttered that Tadase was 'olde-fashioned'. I don't care! _

_Pancakes were yummy as always. More delicious than usual, actually. I could see Tadase-koi – WTF?! - enjoying the johnnycake set out for him. It seemed like the butteriest johnnycake out of all of the johnnycakes I made._

_Everyone took one johnnycake. I made sure nobody ate the sixth one. Yet there were no more johnnycakes on the table. I smiled to myself. Wait, what the heck was I doing?_

* * *

**Meow: I am sick. Do not be surprised if you get sick within an hour of reading this.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara! Doki!, or any Shugo Chara! characters. This includes Shugo Charas, humans, locations, or anything except this fanfic. That's so lame, I want to barf.**

**But oh well.**


	7. The Shugoi Kyara!

**Ikuto: _Amu_ better make out with me in this chapter or I'm taking action.**

**Meow: No, _Ikuto. _She's making out with Tadase.**

**Amu: Wha?**

**Meow: Just kidding, Hinamori. Ami's going to have a big problem. Bye!**

**Amu: Wha... I just wanted to say I wanted to do that...**

**Tadase: Did you say something, Amu-chan?**

**Amu: Uhm, no!**

_Pancakes were yummy as always. More delicious than usual, actually. I could see Tadase-koi – WTF?! - enjoying the johnnycake set out for him. It seemed like the butteriest johnnycake out of all of the johnnycakes I made._

_Everyone took one johnnycake. I made sure nobody ate the sixth one. Yet there were no more johnnycakes on the table. I smiled to myself. Wait, what the heck was I doing?_

Amu PoV

_I was just out with the guardians. Well, actually, out with Tadase. Nagi had a dentist's appointment, Yaya got her first job in a candy store, and Rima was in the middle of a family feud. It seems like they set me up! So, here's how it went:_

Temporary 3rd person PoV

Tadase rang the doorbell, feeling confident. Amu had accepted his confession, rather not? No Tsukiyomi Ikuto to distract him of his "duties". Just him and Amu. Yep.

Tadase felt shy now. What if his Amu would reject his offer of a date? His face burned like that of a raging wildfire. Had Amu really lied?

The last thing Tadase heard was a ping, and now all of a sudden he was laughing like an over-caffinated maniac. When he finally settled down, Kiseki was nowhere in sight.

It was an odd mystery to be sure, but it was like a wake-up call for Tadase. He shook himself straight, and he rang the doorbell.

Temporary Tadase PoV

_I was really nervous, but laughing like a maniac is surprisingly relaxing. I rang the doorbell, and to my surprise, Midori opened the door, and not Amu, like I had been hoping for. She seemed to understand me though, and said to Amu, "Amu-chan! The blond cutie's here!" My face stung. Very embarrasing._

Amu PoV

Italics are dumb. Normal is cool. Don't ask.

"Amu-chan! The blond cutie's here!" My face was tingling. That was very... erm... well, yeah. I knew perfectly well why he was here – to ask me out. To tell you the truth, I was excited, but I hid it well underneath my stone-cold face. He asked me if I was having a good day. I said it was OK.

He asked me if Ami was behaving. I said no. Then he asked me if I wanted to go out on a date. I said yes. I was surprised when I said that.

He really asked? And he picked a romantic area called Silver Kiss Beach. Woooww. I reeally like him.

As it turns out, my parents are going to the magazine editor's office. He says that housewives should be able to go to the park with their children. My dad says that they should go, but that he recommends bird-watching for cardinals and stuff. BOORING.

So that means Ami is going to be alone. I don't trust her, with her beady little eyes scanning for MY Shugo Charas. Honestly, get your own, freak!

Ami always is the star of the show, but sometimes she messes up in her act. She's like a bulldozer whenever she needs to find something. She also has superhuman strength, meaning she will knock over the sofa, her eyes scanning the floor, and then leave and forget about it. Kid minds work that way because they don't know much. Hee.

So anyways, me and Tadase are going to Silver Kiss (ohh...) Beach for a picnic. I told my parents that we would already eat, so they wouldn't spend more ingredients on dinner. But I think they were going to have salt & pepper salmon with butter for supper. Damn.

It was still daylight, so I was careful to avoid any neko-boys in my window. Unfortunately, my attempt failed.

"Hello, _Amu_." he hissed and said at the same time. (See what I mean! With italics, you can't actually do stuff like that without using bold.) "How's your day so far?" "You just ruined it," I muttered. "Little, little, Amu-chan, when will you stop following the black cat?" he teased on. "You're following me, Ikuto!" I murmured again. Then I realized I had to ignore him, put on some shorts and a tee, and LEAVE THE ROOM.

So I did all that and -pants- I went outside with Tadase. His hair seemed to reflect the falling sun, which was something I had never seen before. I looked again. I was not drunk. His hair was working like a soft mirror. I looked lower, at his face. He smiled of genuine happiness, and not forcibly like at Guardian Meetings with bad news. My Tadase was already enjoying it.

I wondered why this would be. Then I felt something warm on my hand. Not like an icky bug. Like another hand. I looked down. He was holding hands with me in public for the first time. Like, public public. Strangers. Feeling a little afraid, I gripped his hand a little tighter. Tadase looked at me, and he grinned bigger.

Tadase PoV

In an effort to keep up with Amu, I am, alas, using normal font too. Well, actually, Kiseki forced me. Try following _your own_ orders for once!

So yes, I worked up enough courage to ask Amu out through laughing like an automatic Santa Claus. Makes me sound like a moron even though it wasn't me. ZOMG.

Amu didn't even know I was holding hands with her, so when she realized it and that she was around strangers, she held my hand harder. Not painfully though. Her hands weren't more painful, they were more warm. I looked at her and smiled. She did a nervous smile. That's when I realized her cold, meanish outer exterior was just her shell. Inside, she was just shy!

I would have done a happy dance in my head had I not been on a date. My Amu was never mean on purpose, just to preserve her image! Then I had a bad thought. Was Ikuto really showing off his image, teasing Amu as he once did to me? No, no, no, I must shake that away, I thought. We finally got to the beach. I'd rather not say the name. I laid out the picnic blanket, and Amu set down the picnic basket.

Ami PoV

I wash luking for teh gween Shugoi Kyara dollies big sissy keeps. All Ai knou wash dat Ai wash wooking fow teh dollie. And den me wealize dat big sissy tuk dollies wif hew. WAAH!

**Yay, the end! I can finally give you a sneaky peek on the next chapter!**

**Guess who's PoV this is!**

**I was just walking home. Pretty normal, right. Mom and Dad weren't home. Normal. Then I walked into the living room. I knew what had happened. Ami had ruined the entire house, looking for my Shugo Charas. And even though Ami had done it, it was entirely my fault.**

**If that was the entire chapter, it would be a real cliffy. But it isn't! BWAHAHAHA!**


	8. Small Talk

* * *

**Hello. In this chapter, Ami ruins the entire house, and Amu has to pick up the mess, making her Charas sitting ducks! Will the Charas be kidnapped? Or is the theif caught in the act? Find out in Someone's at the Door!**

_I wash luking for teh gween Shugoi Kyara dollies big sissy keeps. All Ai knou wash dat Ai wash wooking fow teh dollie. And den me wealize dat big sissy tuk dollies wif hew. WAAH!_

Amu PoV

I loved Killer Sis Beach... I mean Silver Kiss Beach. I still am upset about Ami. Oh, you haven't heard yet? Let me tell you the story...

All I was doing was GoogleTalking with Rima the past hour.

RiRipwns231: Amu?

Amu...

AMU!

X-Clipped: Yeah?

RiRipwns231: Changed username, eh?

X-Clipped: Yeah. G2G, bye!

Then Tadase asked me out on a real date.

Then we were walking hand-in-hand.

Then we set up the picnic blanket and basket.

So there.

We went and made small talk for quite a bit. He told me what had happened before the doorbell rang. It was funny, the little joke about maniac laughing. Haha.

I noticed he was looking at my face the entire time. Like, staring at it.

Then I took a bite of my sandwich. Only then he looked away.

What could that stare possibly mean?

I'll google that later.

The stare, not the sandwich.

I also found myself staring at Tadase.

And I don't even know what for!

WHY DO WE KEEP STARING AT EACH OTHER'S FACES?!

After we finished the picnic off, I found myself holding 3 sandwiches and a tomato.

In one hand.

We still walked hand in hand home, but Tadase offered to carry the food for me.

I said no. My Tadase had enough to carry already.

I was just walking home. Pretty normal, right. Mom and Dad weren't home. Normal. Then I walked into the living room. I knew what had happened. Ami had ruined the entire house, looking for my Shugo Charas. And even though Ami had done it, it was entirely my fault.

I panicked. I couldn't pick up up that entire mess by myself, but Ami was of no help because:

Ami was young and stupid.

Ami was lazy.

Ami was half-asleep.

So while I kept running frantically, trying to lift up the furniture as easily as Ami knocked it down, Ami just sit there snoring on the staircase.

Idiot.

Speaking of idiots, Ikuto-baka stared at my boobs while I was cleaning. Mom made me wear a bra, and I think it was slipping out of my shirt.

Perverted neko.

He kept on staring at me, with the twigs on his shirt, and his ripped pants. His hair also had twigs on it, and it looked like Icky (the new name for the Ikuto, the actual description of him) here was chewing on a twiggy toothpick.

Serves him right!

Ikuto PoV

Hello, Amu, and your toothpick-boobs. Nice bra. Is that size XS? Or do you wear baby bras?

This here is Amu Hinamori, with her toothpick boobs. She can clean carpets as well as she can make cookies all by herself. She also lifts furniture as well as Ran and Miki combined.

Hohoho.

I had another Easter meeting. It turns out the idiots changed their plans because the Guardians already know about that one.

Damn.

Now we have to kidnap as many "lost" people as possible.

Neat-o! We get to ruin people's lives!

Then we shove them into special cages with special equipment.

What fun!

Then I have to be controlled by a stupid violin and capture X-Eggs and ?-Eggs.

Hooray!

Then we shove as many eggs into their hearts as possible.

Ew.

GET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Woops. Ends up that's in the NEXT chapter. Sorry-chan!**

**Oh well. That's your sneaky-peek of the day... ?**


End file.
